


За живых и погибших

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: У Оби-Вана не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	За живых и погибших

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [WinterrrPanda](https://ficbook.net/authors/1317412)
> 
> I'm hanging on your words  
> Living on your breath  
> Feeling with your skin  
> Will I always be here?  
> [(c)](https://youtu.be/OQaSNEwZ5ZY)

Резкий порыв ветра бросил ему в глаза горсть пыли.  
Оби-Ван поднял голову; по коже пробежала стайка мурашек. Надвигалась буря. Он спешно закрыл все окна, занёс всё со двора в дом и плотно закрыл входную дверь.  
К песчаным бурям он приноровился — с каждым разом после них грязи в доме оставалось всё меньше. Он стряхнул с себя песчинки, запрятавшиеся в складках одежды, поскрёб ногтями бороду, чтобы убрать песок и оттуда.  
Что-то щёлкнуло в тишине. Что-то, что не должно было так щёлкать. Оби-Ван проверил фильтр для воды и сцепил зубы: опять сломался.  
— И тем не менее, — раздался за его спиной голос, словно возобновлял недавно прерванный разговор. В доме не было никого, кроме Оби-Вана. — Во всём этом ты продолжаешь винить себя.  
Оби-Ван ещё сильнее сжал челюсти. Где инструменты?  
— Не начинай. Не сейчас.  
— Ты отвечаешь так каждый раз, — ровно проговорил Квай-Гон. — “Не сейчас”. “Не время”. “Лучше я продолжу молча бичевать себя”. “У меня сломался фильтр для воды, оставим разговоры на потом”.  
Оби-Ван промолчал. Инструменты лежали у окна. По лбу скатились две крупные капли пота и упали на сломавшийся фильтр. Оби-Ван снял с аппарата крышку и привычными движениями принялся чинить его.  
— Вот поэтому у тебя постоянно что-то ломается, бьётся и портится.  
Фильтр работать не хотел. Едва ли не зарычав, Оби-Ван отбросил трижды проклятую крышку, дважды проклятые инструменты и ничем не провинившуюся, но попавшуюся под руки кружку.  
Если ориентироваться по голосу, то попал прямо в Квай-Гона. Будь у Квай-Гона тело, это было бы больно.  
— Поэтому? — горкло спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Поэтому. У тебя энергетика плохая.  
По крыше и стенам заходил ветер. Завыл он и где-то вдали, неся к дому клубы песка. За окном сгущалась пыль; ровные пустые горизонты Татуина уже было не видать. Оби-Ван поднял с пола кружку. Пару инструментов. Крышку от фильтра.  
Оби-Ван хотел засмеяться. Он не засмеялся, лишь стёр со лба пот, размазывая по коже грязь, и почувствовал фантомное прикосновение невидимых пальцев к плечу.  
На поднятой кружке теперь красовалась вмятина. Крышка от фильтра тоже сломалась.  
— Может, это я виноват, — негромко предположил Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван вскинул голову, словно надеясь отыскать бывшего учителя взглядом. — Может всё началось тогда, когда предсмертным обещанием я возложил на тебя такую ответственность.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся. В его улыбке не было радости. Он ответил:  
— Одно я знаю точно: больше никогда не буду слушать предсмертные просьбы.  
Беспокойный ветер заставил входную дверь тревожно скрипнуть. За окнами теперь была лишь сплошная темень: завеса из песка. Песок пробирался и внутрь — через прощелины, через пазы каменных плит. Остатки сыпались с одежды Оби-Вана, продолжали теряться в бороде и волосах.  
Оби-Ван не любил песок.  
Он опять вздохнул. Уронил инструменты на стол, бросил крышку рядом с фильтром и согнул уставшие колени, опускаясь на мат для медитации.  
Не видел, но чувствовал, как Квай-Гон отразил его позу, сев на пол напротив.  
В горло, кажется, тоже пробрался песок. Оби-Ван тяжело откашлялся, разлепил сухие губы и хрипло выдавил:  
— Как только он стал рыцарем, как только пришла война, нас разлучили почти на полгода. Наверное, тогда всё и началось.

***

Оби-Ван проводил взглядом шаттл, на котором отбывали последние солдаты роты “Призрак”, и опустил голову.  
Он почти не чувствовал Энакина — остатки их связи поблёкли и ослабли за те долгие шесть месяцев, что они не видели друг друга. Но сердце всё равно тяжело забилось в груди от волнения и предвкушения, когда на небе появился другой шаттл.  
И в это мгновение он почувствовал. Почувствовал Энакина так близко и ярко, что на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому ощущению.  
Ощущению тепла по всему телу. Покалывания на кончиках пальцев. Высоких волн бушующего моря, бьющегося о его ментальные щиты — Оби-Ван давно не опускал их с таким удовольствием.  
Он скучал по этому.  
Дожидаться посадки Энакин, конечно, не стал. Он ловко спрыгнул на землю, когда до неё оставалось ещё метров тридцать с высоты, и Оби-Ван практически услышал тяжёлый вздох Коди за спиной.  
— Наслышан о генерале Скайуокере? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, не сводя глаз с фигуры, быстрым шагом приближающейся к ним.  
— От Вас же и наслышан, сэр, — беспристрастно ответил Коди.  
Энакин теперь стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его лицо озарила широкая улыбка, глаза засияли неподдельной радостью. Они застыли в молчании друг напротив друга; Оби-Ван внимательно подмечал все изменения в бывшем падаване и удивлялся тому, как их много. Оказывается, его волосы были волнистыми, и падающие к подбородку волны светлели на концах. Оби-Вану в голову не приходила мысль, что из короткого “ёжика” могут вырасти почти золотые кудри. К скуле прицепился шрам; к подбородку — лёгкая щетина. Взгляд Оби-Вана неосознанно метнулся к правому плечу; ткань туники там всегда была подпалена — раньше Энакин вечно пропускал выстрелы, направленные в это место.  
Никаких подпалин на тунике теперь не было. Энакин изменился.  
В один широкий шаг Энакин сократил расстояние между ними и так же без слов поймал его в свои объятия. Оби-Ван не помнил, когда в последний раз обнимал Энакина. Пять лет назад? Десять? Он опустил ладони на широкую спину Энакина и прижал к его себе ближе, на секунду закрывая глаза и с удовольствием вдыхая близкий родной запах.  
— Я скучал по тебе, учитель, — пробормотал Энакин ему на ухо, прежде чем с сожалением отстраниться.  
Невдалеке от них опустился шаттл, посылая по ногам резкий порыв ветра.  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Энакин, — напоследок крепко сжав его плечо, ответил Оби-Ван.  
Они втроём направились к шаттлу, и Оби-Ван не переставал замечать, как изменился Энакин: его походка, голос и речь. Его взгляд и улыбка.  
— Всех эвакуировали? — спросил он, запрыгивая первым в шаттл.  
Оби-Ван обернулся, чтобы ещё раз обвести взглядом безжизненные равнины, расстилающиеся на мили вокруг. Он не будет скучать по этому месту.  
— Всех. Давай уже выбираться отсюда, — вздохнул он.  
Но замечал и то, как Энакин _не_ изменился. Оставался всё тем же беспокойным джедаем с длинными руками и длинным языком. То и дело кидал любопытствующие взгляды в сторону своего бывшего учителя, кусал нижнюю губу от волнения, а за поручень в шаттле схватился лишь в тот момент, когда его об этом вежливо попросил клон-капитан.  
Оби-Ван понял, что не может прекратить глупо улыбаться, только когда взгляд Энакина упал к его губам.  
А изменился ли он сам за прошедшие шесть месяцев?

***

От Беру Уайтсан пахло бантой, топочным маслом и ребёнком.  
Оби-Ван устало наблюдал, как она расставляет по его шкафчикам принесённую с собой еду и посуду, не переставая что-то быстро говорить. Починенный фильтр для воды внезапно громко зажужжал, прерывая речь Беру.  
— Вашей модели уже лет сто, наверное, — сказала она удивлённо. — У нас стоит бесшумный фильтр. Очень удобно.  
Оби-Ван выдавил слабую улыбку.  
— Я ценю, что вы…  
Беру хлопнула последней дверцей шкафчика и развернулась, недовольно посмотрев на Оби-Вана.  
— Цените, Оби-Ван? — внезапно гневно произнесла она. — Тогда почему Вы не выходили на связь всю последнюю неделю? Вы исчезли именно в тот момент, когда по Юндленской пустоши прошёлся самум! Мы думали, что с вами что-то произошло.  
Оби-Ван помолчал мгновение, внимательно вглядываясь в недовольное лицо Беру.  
— Мне жаль. Обещаю, больше это не повторится. Что-то случилось?  
Беру вздохнула и подошла к окну, глянув на припаркованный неподалёку лэндспидер. Время близилось к вечеру, солнца уже поплыли к горизонту, но пока не утонули за ним. Взгляд Беру упал на стоящую подле окна кружку с вмятиной. Она подняла эту кружку и рассеянно провела по вмятине пальцем.  
— Я беспокоюсь за Люка, — сказала она наконец. — Я видела его отца лишь один раз в жизни, но этого раза хватило, чтобы понять, какой он человек.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Он знал отца Люка больше десяти лет, но, как оказалось, совсем не понимал, какой он человек.  
— Он был невероятно силён, но эмоции разрывали его изнутри, — продолжила Беру. — Боюсь представить, что поселилось в его сердце после смерти матери… Он казался таким опустошённым. Может, тогда всё и началось?  
Может. Оби-Ван задавался этим вопросом всё последнее время, но ответ найти не мог.  
— Миз Уайтсан, из Вас бы вышел отличный джедай.  
Беру поставила кружку обратно и потёрла взмокший от пота лоб. Она сделала шаг к Оби-Вану и осторожно взяла его ладонь в свою, шершавую и грубую от долгой работы на ферме и жизни под палящим солнцем. Оби-Ван в ответ сжал её руку. Его улыбка стала искреннее.  
— Оуэн не придаёт этому особого значения, но я… Я боюсь, — сказала она негромко, — что с Люком случится то же самое.  
— У Люка есть вы, — сказал он мягко. — В Люке есть гены его матери.  
— И всё равно, — не унималась Беру. — Ему нужен учитель! Такой, как Вы. Звёзды, — пробормотала она, вырывая руку из руки Оби-Вана и снова подходя к окну. — Что же случилось с его отцом? Как так всё вышло?  
Оби-Ван посмотрел в окно. Солнца двигались к надиру.  
Может, всё это вышло из-за того, что его учителем как раз был Оби-Ван?

***

Когда Оби-Ван открыл глаза в следующий раз, он наконец смог видеть.  
До этого перед ними была лишь тьма. Сейчас — встревоженные лица Энакина и Кикса. Оби-Ван моргнул ещё раз; глазам было больно и мокро. Он прикоснулся к щеке и собрал пальцами солёную влагу.  
— Не плачь, сейчас мы тебя починим, — попытался пошутить Энакин, но выдохнул он с явным облегчением.  
Оби-Ван потёр слезящиеся против воли глаза грязными костяшками пальцев.  
— Очень смешно, — пробормотал он. — Что произошло?  
— Кровь попала в стекловидное тело. И, кажется, Вы ненадолго потеряли сознание, — сказал Кикс. — Кто вам в этот раз вдарил прямо по глазу, сэр?  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него почти виновато. Кикс вздохнул и начал светить фонариком в его глаз.  
— Обычно это проходит без стороннего вмешательства за два месяца. Со всей аппаратурой, я бы мог вернуть Вам зрение за один. Но чтобы это лечилось за несколько минут… Впервые вижу. Эти джедаи, — пробормотал он себе под нос, убирая фонарик и снова подходя к мониторам.  
Оби-Ван перевёл взгляд на Энакина. По щекам продолжали неконтролируемо катиться слезы, Оби-Ван продолжал вытирать их рукавом. Энакин опустился рядом на больничную койку и склонил голову.  
Он до сих пор выглядел встревоженным.  
— Спасибо, — прервал тишину между ними Оби-Ван спустя некоторое время.  
Энакин лишь кивнул, так и не посмотрев на него. Оби-Ван шмыгнул носом, бросив все попытки стирать слёзы до того, как они упадут на воротник или колени. Уже не успевал.  
— Нет, — внезапно продолжил Оби-Ван. — Правда. Спасибо, Энакин. Я знаю, как тяжело тебе даётся лечение через Силу и каким ты, наверное, сейчас измотанным себя чувствуешь, и…  
— Я бы сделал это ради тебя столько раз, сколько бы потребовалось, — пробормотал Энакин отстранённо. Он всё ещё смотрел на пол. — И я… я вдруг понял, что никогда не видел, как ты плачешь.  
Оби-Ван медленно моргнул. По щеке скатилась очередная слеза.  
— О, это побочный эффект…  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Энакин. — Лучше уж это будет побочный эффект, чем… Я так волновался за тебя. Ты просто ослеп, Оби-Ван. Ты потерял сознание. Я так боялся… так боялся, что ты…  
Он не договорил. Закрыл глаза, взмахнув длинными ресницами и завалился набок, уронив голову на колени Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван крупно вздрогнул и, встряхнув бывшего падавана за плечи, встревоженно позвал его по имени.  
— Джедаи, — проворчал подошедший Кикс, помогая привести Энакина в чувства. — Совсем себя не бережёте.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся сквозь слёзы, когда стараниями Кикса Энакин наконец поднял веки и медленно выдохнул.  
— Столько раз, сколько бы потребовалось, — прошептал он едва слышно, заправляя волосы Энакина за уши.  
Энакин продолжал лежать на его коленях.

***

За спиной Дарта Вейдера стоял клон в знакомой броне.  
Оби-Ван нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, как же его звали. Джесси? Хардкейс? Нет, Хардкейс погиб на Умбаре. Эппо? Кажется, да. Эппо. Оби-Ван сделал глоток виски, который на вкус слишком уж отдавал отфильтрованной местной водой, и снова посмотрел в головыпуск новостей. Владелец кантины протирал стакан, тоже равнодушно наблюдая, как Вейдер говорит о том, что пятьсот первому легиону удачно удалось предотвратить собрание остатков предателей (джедаев) на одной из планет.  
За спиной Вейдера появился ещё один клон. Это точно был Джесси.  
На экране замелькал список погибших в этой схватке предателей (джедаев). Оби-Ван знал их всех. Следом пошёл другой список — ещё не найденных. Тех, что в приоритете.  
Оби-Ван слабо усмехнулся, заметив своё имя.  
— Помню этих парней в мандолорской броне ещё со времён Войн клонов, — подал вдруг голос владелец кантины. В полуденный час Оби-Ван был единственным посетителем. — Сражались за Республику с джедаями. Теперь этих джедаев истребляют. Понять не могу, что творится.  
Оби-Ван прикончил свой виски, даже не поморщившись. Наблюдая, как стакан снова наполняется огненной водой, он пробормотал себе под нос:  
— У них есть сердца, которые не разумеют, и глаза, которые не видят, и уши, которые не слышат.*  
Владелец кантины с интересом посмотрел на него.  
— Был знаком с кем-то из них лично?  
— Да… Был.  
На экране теперь издалека показали стоящих в длинные ряды клонов из пятьсот первого. Вейдер возвышался над ними чёрной тенью. Оби-Ван скользил по солдатам взглядом, едва успевая вспоминать: Догма, Ринго, Кано, Бумер, Стерлинг… А этот… как же звали этого?  
Он сделал глоток виски. Бойл? Нет. Бойл был в его двести двенадцатом батальоне. В роте “Призрак”. А это…  
Оби-Ван не помнил.  
Он сделал глоток виски. В кантину зашёл кто-то ещё, и владелец переключил на него внимание. Оби-Ван посмотрел в голоэкран.  
Где Рекс? Среди них не было Рекса.  
Он сделал глоток виски.  
— Мужик, — снова обратился к нему владелец кантины. — Я же вижу, что тебе надо выговориться. Если что — можешь выговориться мне.  
Оби-Ван кивнул. И сделал глоток виски.

***

— В такие моменты, — прохрипел капитан Рекс. — Я всегда задаю себе вопрос: что бы сделал генерал Скайуокер на моём месте?  
— А потом?  
— А потом я совершаю что-то невероятно безумное и отважное, чудом остаюсь в живых и получаю пару новых седых волосков.  
— У тебя нет волос, капитан.  
— Поверьте, сэр, если бы были — то они бы уже все стали седыми.  
Оби-Ван не сдержал смешка. В следующее же мгновение ему пришлось пригнуться — артиллерийский залп попал в кусок скалы над ними, и скала, раскрошившись на мелкие кусочки, начала падать им на головы.  
— Честно говоря, сэр, — отдышавшись, продолжил Рекс, — для человека, знающего генерала Скайуокера столь долгое время, у Вас удивительно мало седых волос.  
— Это всё Живая Сила, — выглянув из укрытия, ответил Оби-Ван. — Она меня бережёт.  
Над его макушкой пролетел бластерный заряд, и Оби-Ван поспешил вновь спрятаться, упав на землю в окопе рядом с Рексом.  
— А что, есть другая? Неживая Сила? — рассеянно переспросил Рекс, всё пытаясь наладить связь с Энакином по комлинку.  
— Есть Единая Сила. Есть Светлая сторона Силы. Есть Тёмная. Не всё так просто.  
— Да, у вас, Jetiise, всегда всё сложно, — беззлобно ответил Рекс, и в этот момент заработал его комлинк.  
Когда сквозь помехи отчётливо пробился голос Энакина, Оби-Ван ощутил, как с его души упал камень и тело накрыло волной облегчения. Он стёр со лба пот, схватил Рекса за запястье с комлинком и приблизил комлинк к лицу.  
— Энакин, — перебил он бывшего падавана. — Ты в порядке?  
— Оби-Ван! — радость в его голосе не смогли заглушить даже помехи. — Где ты?  
— Там, где ты нас оставил, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Получилось?  
— Сейчас узнаем, — самодовольно ответил Энакин. — Прямо через один… два… Три!  
Оби-Ван поморщился от громкого звука взрыва. Он даже не стал выглядывать из окопа, чтобы убедиться, что Энакину удалось взорвать артиллерийское орудие врага и взрывом этим смести остатки армии дроидов.  
— Молодец, — искренне похвалил его Оби-Ван. — Но ты не ответил на вопрос. Ты в порядке?  
Небольшая заминка перед ответом говорила сама за себя.  
— Ну, я…  
— Энакин.  
— Кажется, меня кто-то укусил.  
— Что… Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Тут водятся такие милые ребята. Похожи на лот-котов. Только зубы у них… треугольные. И острые. И вообще они какие-то злые, в отличие от лот-котов. Как вцепились мне в плечо! Броню прокусили. Учитель, ты не можешь разузнать, не ядовита ли фауна на этой планете?  
— Энакин… — вздохнул Оби-Ван.  
Энакин фыркнул.  
— Давай, отчитай меня.  
— Ты хочешь этого? — изогнул правую бровь Оби-Ван. Энакин не ответил. — Не стану. Ты всё ещё молодец. Ты спас нас. Возвращайся скорее, чтобы Кикс осмотрел ранение.  
— Да, учитель, — тихо ответил Энакин. — Отбой.  
Оби-Ван ненадолго уставился на затихший комлинк, а потом наконец отпустил запястье замершего на месте Рекса.  
У спешно отвернувшегося клона было странное выражение лица.  
— Что? — устало спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Ничего, сэр.  
Но знал он явно больше, чем говорил.

***

— Нара, малышка. Как дела сегодня? А что это у тебя на боку? Кровь? Кто тебя ранил и где в это время был Доло?  
Оби-Ван скинул с плеча прямо на песок походную сумку и подошёл к лежащей банте, смотрящей на него измученными глазами. Другие банты собрались вокруг них, словно безмолвно прося Оби-Вана помочь их подруге. Оби-Ван закатал рукава, задержал дыхание и осторожно сдвинул шерсть, оголяя кожу животного.  
— Да-а, — протянул он. — Дела. Пообещай мне сидеть смирно и терпеть. Обещаешь, Нара?  
Банта не ответила, но посмотрела на него почти осознанно. Он положил ладони вокруг глубокого ранения и вздохнул. Если ничего не сделает — Нара истечёт кровью и погибнет. В Галактике станет на одну банту меньше.  
Казалось бы, кому какое дело?  
Но…  
Оби-Ван сжал зубы и обратился к Силе. Сила послушно прошла сквозь его тело и через кончики пальцев добралась до открытой раны, пульсирующей болью. Нара взвыла, и Доло мягко боднул Оби-Вана круглым рогом, словно спрашивая: всё в порядке?  
— В порядке, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Я почти…  
Рана постепенно затянулась. На шерсти остались высыхающие пятна крови. Кровь высыхала и на ладонях Оби-Вана. Он вытер их прямо об одежду и, устало сев на песок, прислонился спиной к Доло.  
— Я же говорил, что всё будет в порядке, — сказал Оби-Ван, смотря, как Нара удивлённо опускает и подымает веки — куда делась боль? — А теперь, может, выслушаете старика? Кому, если не вам, я могу это рассказать.  
Нара и остальные банты сели кругом рядом с Доло и Оби-Ваном, спасая его от солнца и песка. Словно действительно понимали. Словно желали его выслушать.  
— Кажется, я вспомнил, когда всё началось.

***

Оби-Ван прикоснулся мозолистыми подушечками пальцев к шее Энакина, пытаясь нащупать застёжку от ожерелья.  
— Не могу понять, что с этим делать, — пробормотал он, другой рукой убирая в сторону кудри Энакина. — Тут нет застёжки? Но королева же как-то надела его тебе на шею…  
— Должна быть, — нетерпеливо сказал Энакин. — Посмотри внимательнее.  
Оби-Ван положил большой палец на выпирающий шейный позвонок, не сдержался и слегка огладил его подушечкой, заставив Энакина вздрогнуть.  
Быстро взяв себя в руки, Оби-Ван вернулся к прежнему занятию, пытаясь найти замок.  
Ему давно хотелось прикоснуться к шее Энакина, провести по ней ладонями. Собрать волосы в кулак на затылке, дёрнуть за них, чтобы обнажилось горло, чтобы можно было провести по коже языком и…  
— Я нашёл, — негромко проговорил Оби-Ван и щёлкнул замком.  
Подаренное королевой этой планеты ожерелье скатилось с шеи Энакина и с глухим стуком упало на ковёр. Оби-Ван не спешил убирать руку. Он аккуратно коснулся оголённого участка кожи, которое сразу же скрылось за волосами, стоило ему чуть сдвинуть ладонь правее, задержать дыхание, и…  
Энакин резко обернулся и, сделав полшага вперёд, сократил расстояние между их лицами, целуя Оби-Вана. Его сердце бешено билось в груди напротив сердца самого Оби-Вана.  
Оби-Ван не хотел отстраняться от него. Он не хотел отворачиваться от Энакина, отвергать его и рушить всё, что многие года постепенно выстраивалось между ними.  
И впервые за долгое время он поддался своему желанию. Он ответил на поцелуй.  
Впервые за долгое время он смог отпустить все тревоги и выбросить из головы звенящий мантрой джедайский кодекс.  
Он повторял мантрой лишь имя.  
Энакин. Энакин. Энакин.  
Оно срывалось с губ и разбивалось о звенящую тишину ночи.  
— Я давно, — выдохнул Энакин потом, прижимаясь к боку Оби-Вана и обвив его руками и ногами, — так давно хотел это сделать. Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван.  
Оби-Ван в ответ лишь слабо улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в слипшиеся от пота золотые волосы Энакина.  
Тишина вокруг них стала давящей.

***

— Моя ошибка в том, — сказал Оби-Ван, — что я ни разу, ни разу, ситх дери, не сказал ему этого в ответ. А ведь так часто слышал…  
Асажж Вентресс внимательно смотрела на него, положив голову на кулак согнутой в локте руки. Светлая чёлка падала на её глаза, делая взгляд ещё более суровым. Она вздохнула, отпила огненной воды из стакана и потянулась за почти пустой бутылкой.  
— Ты пьян, Кеноби.  
— Конечно, я пьян. Стал бы я рассказывать тебе обо всём этом, будь я трезв?  
Асажж подлила и ему, и себе. Удивительная женщина; Оби-Ван прекратил контролировать себя ещё три стакана назад, в то время как Асажж, казалось, оставалась совсем трезвой. И это при том, что выпили они одинаково.  
Почти.  
Наверное.  
— Он говорил мне это, когда в крови кипел адреналин после боя. Хватал прямо на глазах у наших солдат, прижимался лбом к лбу и говорил, что любит меня. Говорил, когда в нём не было ничего, кроме удовольствия и бессвязных слов; он кончал подо мной и шептал, что любит меня. И потом, когда я засыпал, прижав его к себе под одеялами, он касался губами моего виска и говорил…  
Оби-Ван махнул рукой и сделал такой сильный глоток, что обжёг себе горло.  
— Возможно, тогда всё это и началось. Когда я в самый первый раз не смог сказать, что тоже люблю его.  
Асажж постучала пальцами по столешнице, не прекращая смотреть на него. В её глазах не было ни толики жалости, ни грамма осуждения; наверное, поэтому Оби-Ван и излил ей душу, рассказав то, что кроме неё слышали только банты, ветер и песок.  
— Выпьем за Энакина Скайуокера и за то, с какой силой он умел любить, — сказала она низким хриплым голосом. — За погибших.  
Оби-Ван усмехнулся.  
— Он жив, дорогая. Он жив.  
Они ударились жестяными стаканами и сделали пару крупных глотков. Одновременно опустили стаканы на стол и одновременно же уставились в окно, за которым не было ничего, кроме песка, двойного солнца и одинокой банты.  
— Когда всё закончилось? — спросила Асажж тихо.  
Оби-Ван против воли сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
К сожалению, ответ на этот вопрос он знал. Слишком хорошо знал.

***

По дороге к Энакину ему встретилась лишь Асока, явно идущая как раз из его комнаты.  
Асока посмотрела на него лот-волчицей, ничего не ответила на неловкое приветствие и, спешно пройдя мимо, скрылась в широких коридорах.  
Оби-Ван не мог её за это винить. Никого не мог — только себя.  
Коридор поплыл вправо. Потом — влево. Пришлось прислониться плечом к стене и медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, пытаясь побороть тошноту — выпивка просилась наружу. Комната Энакина была здесь, за углом, оставалось всего лишь…  
Сила, почему это оказалось так сложно?  
Он замер перед дверью. Занёс кулак, чтобы постучать по ней, но кулак завис в воздухе. Он совсем не ощущал Энакина — тот закрылся от него за щитами, чего не делал уже давно.  
С тех самых пор, как они…  
Оби-Ван сглотнул и всё-таки робко постучал. Стук показался ему неожиданно громким в этих пустых коридорах, и он вжал голову в плечи, боясь, что на шум придёт магистр Йода и надаёт ему по голове своей тростью за неподобающее поведение.  
Магистр Йода не пришёл. Энакин тоже.  
Оби-Ван снова постучал, на этот раз громче. Его уже не волновало, услышат ли это посторонние люди; ему нужно было достучаться до Энакина. Оби-Ван знал, что тот внутри, понимал, что он не хочет видеть своего старого учителя. Оби-Ван подавил в себе желание ввести давно известный код доступа во встроенную в стену панель и постучал ещё громче.  
— Энакин, прошу, — ломающимся голосом позвал он, — я знаю, ты там. Пожалуйста, открой дверь.  
Тишина. Ни слов, ни шагов, ни дыхания.  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
Что-то звякнуло по ту сторону. На пол упала деталь дроида. Оби-Ван вцепился пальцами в гладкую поверхность двери, и ладони заскользили по ней вниз.  
— Я хочу извиниться. Ты должен понять, что у меня не было выбора.  
— Я не должен, — внезапно раздался знакомый голос. Оби-Ван резко выпрямился. — И я не понимаю. У тебя был выбор: рассказать мне или смолчать, заставив меня и моего падавана пережить всё это. Пережить твою “смерть”. Ты его сделал.  
Оби-Ван громко выдохнул.  
— Открой дверь, Энакин, прошу тебя.  
Он знал по опыту — в этом состоянии Энакина нужно было оставить одного. Не беспокоить его. Прийти потом, когда ученик оттает и пойдёт навстречу.  
Алкоголь, вина и нетерпеливое томление не давали Оби-Вану сделать это. Он прислонился лбом к двери, пытаясь понять, где именно за ней сейчас находится Энакин, и снова заговорил:  
— Если я бы только мог всё исправить… Если бы мог показать, как мне жаль… Энакин. Ох, Энакин. Ni ganar gotal yanılgı.  
Повисло напряжённое молчание. Теперь Оби-Ван слышал шаги — осторожные, медленные. Он мог представить, как сбивчиво и взолнованно дышит Энакин, как смотрит на дверь широко открытыми глазами.  
Он почти почувствовал его на другом конце связи. Почти. Почти.  
— Это мандо’а? Что это значит? — неуверенно спросил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван ответил, не отрывая лба от двери:  
— “Я совершил ошибку”.  
Когда-то он услышал эту фразу от Сатин. Она тогда говорила об их отношениях. Оби-Ван знал, насколько больно было это слышать.  
Он не представлял, насколько больно было это говорить.  
Но в этот раз он имел в виду не их отношения. Не Энакина. Единственный, кто совершил ошибку — это сам Оби-Ван. Единственный, кто был виноват во всём этом — это Оби-Ван.  
— Энакин, скажи хоть что-нибудь, — простонал Оби-Ван, разворачиваясь, чтобы прислониться к двери спиной и затылком, задрав голову вверх. — Я держусь за твои слова. Живу твоим дыханием. Чувствую твоей кожей. Я…  
Люблю тебя.  
Как жаль, что этого сказать вслух он не мог.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Оби-Ван бы упал, не успей Энакин поймать его. Оби-Вана окутал родной запах, его плеч коснулись знакомые руки, но в Силе… В Силе Энакин не спешил открываться. Его молчание в Силе говорило громче любых слов. Он помог Оби-Вану принять вертикальное положение и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо.  
— Какой же ты пьяный, наверное. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты плакал.  
Оби-Ван слабо улыбнулся и потёр рукавом влажную щеку.  
— Видел.  
— Тот раз не считается. Это был побочный эффект. Идём, отведу тебя в твою комнату.  
Оби-Ван с надеждой посмотрел на него.  
— Ты останешься?  
Энакин молчал. В темноте совсем не было видно его лица.  
— Энакин. Ты останешься со мной?  
— Пошли, — тихо сказал Энакин и помог ему сделать шаг вперёд.  
Этой ночью Энакин не остался.  
И все следующие тоже.

***

Оби-Ван повесил на пояс световой меч так, чтобы его не было видно посторонним глазам.  
Единственный из не сбежавших таскенов держал его на мушке, но Оби-Ван, слегка взмахнув ладонью, выбил оружие из его рук. Таскен с непониманием заозирался вокруг, и Оби-Ван подавил в себе желание усмехнуться.  
— Отпусти мальчика, и я дам тебе уйти живым и невредимым.  
Таскен посмотрел на валяющееся вдалеке оружие, на Оби-Вана, на своего пленника. Взвесил все за и против. Придя к решению, он осторожно поднял руки над головой и принялся пятиться к скалам.  
— Правильный выбор, — кивнул Оби-Ван, проводив его взглядом.  
Когда вокруг не осталось никого, кроме них двоих, Оби-Ван подошёл к осторожно молчащему мальчику и присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
Второй раз в жизни заглянул в широко раскрытые голубые глаза и не сдержал улыбки.  
— Здравствуй, Люк. Меня зовут Оби-Ван. Я не причиню тебе вред.  
Люк продолжал испуганно смотреть на него.  
— Я отведу тебя к тёте Беру и дяде Оуэну. На ферму. Домой.  
— Домой, — тихо повторил Люк и посмотрел на Оби-Вана уже с надеждой.  
Улыбка Оби-Вана стала ещё шире.  
Он обхватил колени Люка рукой и медленно поднял его. Люк вцепился в его плечи и прищурился, когда в лицо ударило лучами двойного полуденного солнца. Оби-Ван ободряюще похлопал мальчика свободной рукой по спине, накинул на голову капюшон и направился к покорно ждущей их Наре.  
— Ты знаешь, — пробормотал он, помогая Люку сесть на спину банты, — я за многое виню себя, но если бы не все мои ошибки, то ты бы никогда не родился. Видишь, во всём есть что-то хорошее.  
Он сам забрался на спину Нары и сел позади Люка, осторожно приобняв его. Успокоенный знакомым запахом банты и добрым голосом Оби-Вана, Люк слегка расслабился, и они тронулись с места к ферме Ларсов.  
— А ещё я помню тот день, когда узнал, что ты появишься на этот свет.  
Люк задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
Солнца теперь горячо грели их затылки.

***

Они уже почти подошли к ангару, где Оби-Вана ждал шаттл, когда Энакин вдруг резко остановился, заставив Оби-Вана обернуться и взглянуть на него.  
Энакин явно собирался сказать что-то важное, но не мог найти в себе сил. Оби-Вану хотелось помочь ему: подбодрить через их связь, положить руку на плечо и крепко сжать его.  
Обнять.  
Поцеловать.  
Сказать, что бояться нечего.  
Жаль, что теперь у него на это не было права.  
— Учитель, я… разочаровал тебя. Я не ценил то, чему ты обучил меня. Я вёл себя недостойно и теперь прошу прощения за это.  
Слова ударили по голове Оби-Вана с такой силой, что он на мгновение потерял дар речь. Губы сами по себе расплылились в счастливой улыбке. Он всё же не сдержался — сделал шаг вперёд, опустил горячую ладонь на плечо Энакина и крепко сжал его.  
— Ты силён и мудр, Энакин. Я очень горжусь тобой. Тебе не за что извиняться.  
Энакин робко улыбнулся ему в ответ, и сердце Оби-Вана пропустило удар.  
— Нам нужно о многом с тобой поговорить. Дождись, когда я вернусь с Утапау. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
Надежда. Оби-Ван никогда прежде не ощущал надежду с таким слепым отчаянием.  
Он развернулся было, чтобы направить к шаттлу, но был остановлен негромким окликом Энакина. Развернулся и нахмурился: на лице Энакина снова проступили неуверенность и волнение.  
— Есть ещё кое-что, — быстро и негромко проговорил он. Выпалил, словно боясь передумать: — Дело в том, что… Падме, она… Падме беременна. Я отец.  
— Что?  
Что?  
Оби-Ван сделал шаг к Энакину, и Энакин, казалось, неосознанно отступил от него. Смысл слов с трудом доходил до Оби-Вана; он нахмурился, пытаясь сказать самому себе: это правда. Энакин сказал это на самом деле. Падме беременна от него.  
Но не хотел в это верить.  
Всё, о чём он мог думать:  
— Ты с ней?.. Всё это время?  
Энакин вскинул на него обиженный взгляд.  
— Я бы никогда не стал изменять ни ей, ни тебе. Это случилось только после… Того случая. С Рэйко Хардином.  
Оби-Ван потёр лицо ладонями.  
— И чего ты ждёшь от меня? — спросил он устало. Надежда осыпалась с его ладоней к ногам. — Поздравлений?  
Взгляд Энакина ожесточился.  
— Я хочу знать, что со мной за это будет.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Кто-то из джедаев время от времени беременеет. Кто-то — делает беременными других. Мы все живые и все мы _совершаем ошибки_. Тебе запрещено вступать в брак с Падме, но твоих детей у тебя никто не посмеет отобрать. Никто.  
Энакин что-то ответил. Оби-Ван уже не слышал. Он резко обернулся и почти бегом направился к шаттлу. Коммандер Коди недоуменно позвал его, но Оби-Ван не обратил на это внимания.  
Он закрыл глаза и открыл их уже на Утапау.  
Потом — вновь на Корусанте.  
Потом — на Мустафаре.  
И только потом оказался на Татуине. Так там и остался.  
Тогда всё и закончилось, но конец истории услышал лишь трёхгодовалый Люк, который забыл о ней сразу же, оказавшись в крепких объятиях Беру.  
Двойное солнце светило в лицо Оби-Вана, когда он возвращался к себе домой в Юндленскую пустошь. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Коран 7:179


End file.
